


I H8 You

by dstridesandkarkles



Series: Random Quadrant Pairings [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trolls Claim Ultimate Reward, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, POV: Vriska Serket, grimluck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dstridesandkarkles/pseuds/dstridesandkarkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimluck / VrisRose / RoseVriska / whatever ship name for Rose x Vriska - caliginous</p><p>Requested by an anon on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I H8 You

**~Your name is Vriska Serket, and you are pissed beyond belief!~**

It should be common knowledge to anyone with half a brain that you just do not fuck with Vriska Serket. If for any other reason, because you are one of the most deadly of the trolls. Does that make a difference to the humans? Apparently not seeing as that damned seer, Rose, was all for trying to make your life a living goddamned hell!

All the actions between Rose and you are fueled by your contending flushed feelings for one Kanaya Maryam. Kanaya seems to be a very special jadeblood to you two feuding ladies. This causes her to be the reason you hate each other so flipping much. You have even gone to the extent of nearly killing Rose on multiple occasions. You merely want to rid yourself of any and all competition. Naturally. It only makes sense, right?

The only problem being, all your attempts on Rose don't work. Nor were they actually meant to. You, much to your ever loving dismay for many reasons, are waxing obsidian for Rose. You aren't sure, but from the way you both act, you are beginning to think that Rose is feeling the same thing. This actually seems to intimidate you more than anything. Mostly because of the fact that you are pretty sure that a human could never completely satisfy your obsidian needs.

And yet, you still have a little bit of hope for the human. The snarky blonde just seems to piss you off in all the right ways. Moving through the corridors from your respiteblock to the living room of your hive, you have a smile spread across your cerulean lips. You are plotting your next move against this female. It is easy, yet challenging at the same time. Rose sometimes had a tendency to foresee most of your ideas. Those seem to be the hazards of having obsidian feelings for a seer. Especially one of the same aspect as you, Light.

There is a way around this though, as you have discovered through tedious hours of trying. All you had to do was continuously change your mind on what you wanted to do and Rose wouldn't know what you are up to. It is perfect for you, really. You like being the unseen force. Taking your seat on the couch, you smirk as you tap your fingers on the arm. Your mind is working at a hundred miles a minute. You actually almost miss the sound of knocking on your door. Your eyes fly up to the door, an internal cringe moving through you. Who the fuck could that be?

Getting up, you groan as you make your way to the door. You hadn't invited anyone over, honestly you can't even stand to be around anyone. At least not right now. So it is no surprise at all that you are becoming increasingly agitated the closer to the door that you get. You don't even let people know where you live nowadays, so that fact that someone is here means one of two things. It definitely means it is a seer, the question is, which, of light or of mind?

The answer, unfortunately is not one to your liking. For when you open the door, you see a coyly smirking Light player, Rose Lalonde, staring back at you. Naturally, you have your trusty dice on hand, your eyes narrowing as you watch Lalonde. You are sure that she are carrying her wands with her, though that doesn't mean jack shit. You have all the luck, all of it.

"What are you doing here human?" You practically hiss through your fangs, your eyes never leaving the seer of light. You take specially care to almost never use her first or last name. You almost always call her seer or human. You don't know why, but the way that Rose ignores that fact seems to piss you off instead of give you any form of satisfaction. This human was impossible.

Rose looks at you, feigning hurt in her look. "Is it so wrong that I wish to pass the time with a friend?"

"We are NOT friends, Laloooooooonde. When will you learn thiiiiiiiis?" You intentionally hiss out the last word.

"Maybe I shall learn this the day that you decide to admit you sickeningly obvious feelings for me."

You, Vriska motherfucking Serket, are speechless, your cheeks gaining a bit of a cerulean accent to them. Why did she always have to have such a brash attitude. Why do you seem to be so fucking attracted to that about Rose. "I have no idea what you are talking about." You say, your arms cross over your chest, your eyes giving off a deadly glare.

"I'm completely convinced of this, Vriska. My apologies for making such assumptions."

You can feel your fingers curling up into fists. How the hell does Rose have this much of an affect on you. You hate her so fucking much!

"Apologies not accepted you snobby bitch."

"Rude."

"Whateeeeeeeever Lalonde. Why would I give a shit about you?"

"Because I scored a date with Kanaya." Is... she is! She is grinning and rubbing it in your face! Oh you have had e-fucking-nough of her shit.

"I'm going to kill you!!!!!!!!" You are screaming before you can even think about it. Dice in hand, you throw them, watching them land one by one on the ground. As much as you really do want to kill her right now, the least effective attack possible is rolled. "God fucking daaaaaaaamnit!!!!!!!!"

Rose is laughing off the attack. This fucking sucks. You are seeing red, you have lost all control. Leaping through the air at the seer of light, it isn't long until your bodies collide. You don't care anymore! Punch after punch is thrown. You refuse to let her think she can come to your hive and rub shit in like that! It isn't until she is getting close to blacking out that you stop.

You want to kill her. However, you know you won't get as much satisfaction out of this kill in this state. You are delirious, you want to be completely lucid when you cause the end of her beating heart. When you rip it from her chest and watch her die. So you merely kick her out of your hive this time. "You are lucky I want to kill you in a state where I'll actually enjoy it. You better fucking watch your back, bitch." And you close the door as Rose blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be more chapters as I think of more story line. This is a tough ship for me, since this is my first time even thinking about it.
> 
> If you want to see where I post my work on tumblr, check out [dstridesandkarkles-ao3](http://dstridesandkarkles-ao3.tumblr.com) and to just check out my randomness, feel free to check out my main blog, [dstridesandkarkles](http://dstridesandkarkles.tumblr.com).


End file.
